


【翻譯】小小癲狂 Small Madnesses

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Friendship, M/M, a very brief reference to past rape of a character, confused demons, drunk demons, figuring out relationships, harry and percival move closer to dating, humans are confusing, merlin and eggsy are finding their way
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 梅林想要哈利幫忙想一下該如何接近伊格西，讓他們的關係往性的方向更進一步。那當中有著尷尬的對話與大量的酒精。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Percival, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438642
Kudos: 1





	【翻譯】小小癲狂 Small Madnesses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Madnesses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609690) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

「哈利？」

「站好，我想要這條褲子真正地貼合你，」哈利抿著大頭針們說。他有手腕針插，但他喜歡那些細細的金屬貼在他唇上的感覺。冰涼，穩固，討人喜歡的觸感。「你有著一雙奇怪的人腿，」他接著說。

「他們看起來還好啊。」

「它們好瘦，幾乎詭異的瘦。好像螳螂還啥的。」哈利搖搖頭，往褲子插著大頭針。「這會做的貼身一些，因為伊格西對你這副詭異的人類軀殼猛流口水。這應該也能讓他高興。」

「這就是我想跟你談的。」

「關於伊格西那令人困惑的迷戀？我不懂。幫不了你。」哈利把最後一根針插上。「好了，小心地脫下來。」

梅林很快地脫到只剩內衣褲。他低頭看向自己的腿：「它們有那麼糟嗎？在我原來的型態，這雙腿還更像螳螂，帶著奇怪的彎曲。這顯示出原本型態的模樣。」

「它們還好，」哈利保證。「有肌肉，合理的毛髮量。我剛剛只是逗你的，你的人類外型很性感迷人。如果我不是在時間存在前就認識你，我會操你的。」

梅林微笑：「謝啦，哈利，我很感激。」他抱了下對方，然後脫下自己的四角內褲。「用那份情誼的精神，評價下我的老二。」

哈利轉過身，但那面鏡子就在那，映照出梅林的傢伙。「把你的褲子穿上。你是不受上帝教導的野蠻人嗎(Are you a heathen)？」

他們兩個愣住了好一會。「那是個有趣的問題，」梅林說，而他很顯然地沒打算把內褲穿回去。「我們算是不信者嗎(heathens)？因為我們相信有上帝，他是混蛋(dick)。而這又帶回到我們的問題。我的老二如何？」梅林低頭盯著，戳弄著。「你的性愛版外型有著一根比較大的。」

「當然了，那是創造來誘惑，來使人慾火焚身的夢幻之物。我從以太中靠手淫幻想創造出的情緒得到的能量，不輸給真正開操。」哈利看向那玩意：「那是根老二。割過包皮，有些偏左，在軟著的狀態下是合理的大小。不，」當梅林伸手探向它時哈利說。「不，我不需要看見你完全備戰的模樣。」

「或許它完全站起來時會有奇怪的事發生。在這之前完全不需要處理人類軀殼那個狀態的問題。」

「我不在乎，把那表演留給伊格西吧，把你該死的內褲穿上。」哈利走向牆面，打開一本裝飾用的書，拿出藏在裡頭的隨身酒瓶。他喝下一大口，再接著一口。「為什麼你沒有把那表演留給伊格西？」

「因為他看起來沒興趣？我有做出一些性暗示了，但沒得到什麼回應。不過自從我們在一起後，他的黃片觀看量上升了，也更常在洗澡時自慰。」

哈利喝空那個酒瓶，小心地將它收回去，然後打開它旁邊的那本書，那裡頭有著更大的隨身酒瓶。「我實在不敢問－但你的性暗示具體是什麼樣子？」

「我握住他的手，然後親吻它。」

哈利等著，然後在梅林只是站在那驕傲地微笑時把酒瓶收了回去，再抽出藏在全套莎士比亞後方的一整支威士忌。「然後？」

「我讓他贏了Fifa。」梅林點點頭。

「裸體的？」

「誰裸體打電動啊？」

「誰打電動啊？」哈利回道。他舉起酒瓶直接喝了起來。「你一天讀一到五本愛情小說。我還以為你應該會懂得如何推定與應用。」

「古代小說通常會先結婚。伊格西沒有要我跟他結婚，所以他們的調情與暗示不適用。」

「你可以問他啊？」

「為了性愛問他要不要跟我結婚感覺不太對。」梅林很顯然地在認真考慮。「不，那是計畫C。我認為在那之前我們應該要有幾個可行的選項。」

「伊格西，我想要我們來做愛。最好是現在，」哈利說。「喏，計畫Ａ。你就那麼說。一切問題都解決。」哈利看著他，然後嘆氣。「梅林？」

梅林拿過酒瓶：「如果他喜歡我，但不想要我呢？」

「我看過他盯著你看的模樣。他想要你，」哈利保證。「你們倆在一起多久了？」

「六週又兩天。」

「真具體。」

「是浪漫。」

「你或許會需要跟他談到這個。而如果我建議的開場詞沒用的話，用你的手指沿著他的手臂慢慢向上滑去，然後把手指埋入他髮間。低頭靠向他，對他微笑。玩他的髮尾。那是親密的觸碰但又不會太過頭。然後提議比起只是抱在一起，或許你們能在床裡享受更多東西，像是你很好奇他的肌膚在你指尖底下是什麼感覺，你想要探索他每一吋的身體，建立一個名為伊格西的目錄。」

「噢，那聽起來很像我那些書裡會有的台詞。」

「我們討論完為什麼古代小說幫不了你了，不過為什麼不用現代的？」哈利把威士忌遞給他，他們坐到試衣間的地板上。哈利想著他好像有另一個預約，但一切變的有些霧茫茫。他不認為今天需要餵養這個軀殼。

「那些通常是一見鐘情。我們不是，而且那些都以噢不他好辣我好想跳到他身上為起頭。我花了好一段時間才完全了解伊格西具有吸引力。那個該死的純粹靈魂某方面來說讓我沒能看見那實體外表。」

「不是所有的戀愛都是一見鐘情。」

「沒錯是有很多是以吵架拌嘴開始，像是我們，但是那些也都接著是我們在吵架然後現在我們在接吻然後那性張力在最後一百頁卡蹦一聲大爆炸。我們沒有卡蹦(kaboom)。」

「連卡都沒有？」

「沒有卡，沒有蹦，只有......我想要，哈利，那從來沒在這軀殼上發生過。」梅林喝了口酒，然後把瓶子傳了回去。「他讓我渴望。想要更多，想要他願意給我的所有一切，想要我能給他的所有一切。」

「你就該那麼告訴他，梅林，」哈利說。他看向手中的那個被他們喝光的酒瓶。「嗯，為什麼這比它應該的更讓我醉了。」

梅林看過去。「噢，那個。我把它換成仙子威士忌了。能讓我們像人類喝普通的酒那樣喝醉。我感覺不到我的腳指頭。」

「我喜歡，」哈利點頭。「現在難過的是。喝完了。」他咯咯笑了一會，仙子酒總是讓他醉的厲害。「我知道了我們來用這瓶子給伊格西寫信。一個瓶中信，向他請求上床。丟進泰晤士河看看他能不能找到！」

「那會有用嗎？」

「沒用！但想像會是誰找到它，那人會有個有趣的故事的。人類需要更多樂趣。你有注意到那有多醜嗎。我想那是勃肯鞋。我該不該把那設為我待在這的目標之一？製作上好的衣服，大操特操，讓帕西佛愛我，讓你跟人睡，還有把勃肯鞋一切的存在都移除。」

「我有買一雙，它們真的很舒服，不過我在穿它們的時候的確是有感覺到一點憂鬱。狗屎，哈利是我們創造出勃肯鞋的嗎？」

哈利揍他：「咬斷你舌頭算了，我們才不可能做出那個的。我們該死的很有型。他那一邊，是不是受苦於把人們帶向他還什麼的我不知道。我們要終結勃肯鞋，梅林。」他舉起酒瓶，那玩意神奇地被重新填滿。「我愛小仙子。」

「我們現在亂七八糟的模樣就像黛西小綁架事件，很高興知道這酒有真的帶著魔法。」

「伊格西知道那件事嗎？」

「他不知道，」梅林確定地答道。

「你明明沒辦法對他說謊！當他煩惱那條牛仔褲是不是讓他的大腿看起來太粗時你都說是了。」

「他從來沒有確切地問我你做保姆那天我的妹妹有被看不見的王宮綁走並幾乎成為他們的公主嗎，所以我成功繞過了。」梅林從瓶中喝了一大口。「如果他知道了那我就永遠沒辦法跟他上床了。」

「不會的。」他們輪流喝著那瓶酒。「他真的想要你，我搞不懂他為什麼還沒直接跳到你身上。」

「我有問題。因為我看了”真實性愛(realistic porn)”但我感覺那還是不太真實。」

「我們現在是要做性愛諮詢？在這地板上在我店裡在我們倆因為仙子威士忌徹底喝醉的時候？」

「你想要醒醒酒嗎？」

「說得對。好，」哈利朝四周看了看。「嗯......不這裡頭什麼都沒有。來吧。」哈利站起身後拉著梅林也讓他離開地板。抱著酒瓶與梅林，他們倆跌跌撞撞地走進店裡。伊格西正在大桌子前與帕西佛說話。

「哈囉帕西佛，你今天看起來特別地令人心碎，」哈利雀躍地說。「你今天會對我笑嗎？那總是更加地令人心碎。」

「那是真的，他每次都打給我哀嚎一整個小時。我能往你家放更多的書嗎？」梅林打嗝。「你家友善的鬼魂會喜歡它們的。比較嗆辣的那個可以對書堆裡缺少蕾絲邊性愛的幾本發出不滿的嘖嘖。」

「這世界上沒鬼。然後我們有預約？」帕西佛舉起餅乾與拿鐵。

「你們是喝醉了嗎？」伊格西看向他們再看向那威士忌酒瓶。他走上前將它拿走。哈利伸手試圖拿回去，但伊格西輕易地將他的手拍開了。伊格西聞了一口，眨了眨眼睛：「我曾經是個水手。爬上桅桿的速度比任何人都要快，破紀錄的快。喜歡那上頭的景色。」他準備再聞一次，哈利飛快地把酒瓶拿開。

「不是給人類喝的，」哈利嘶聲說。他緊抓著酒瓶。「小心。」

「那不會殺了你，只會讓你巴不得那殺了你，」梅林解釋。「帕西佛？」

「什麼事？」

「你為什麼還沒約哈利出去？」

「你在做什麼？」哈利踢他。

「我在幫忙，就像你幫我，就算你不願意整套地評估我的老二。」

「抱歉？」帕西佛往後退了一步。

「相信我，那不是你想的那個意思，」伊格西說。

「你已經試圖幫忙過了，」哈利點出，「而他那之後什麼也沒做。很顯然他不想要跟我約會。每次見到他都讓我心碎我沒問題的。至今以來他已經這麼做了很多年，我發現那感覺也挺舒緩人心的。」

梅林哭了起來：「我不想要你傷心。那會是從頭再來一遍的災難！」他靠到哈利身上抱住他。「伊格西跟我可以愛上你？我是說我可以試著用戀愛的方面想你？有些人類萌兄弟愛，我們或許可以試試？」

「哈哈，他們喝醉說的話還真蠢對吧？」伊格西說。他怒瞪著他們，但他們太醉了沒有注意到。

「我愛你不想要我傷心。」

「我躍下的原因之一－你是愛而你是那麼的傷心。那不對。」梅林很顯然正試著瞪帕西佛，但雙眼無法對焦在那男人身上。「哈利的胸腔裡沒真的有一顆心臟，更像只是膠狀的繩索把他的鱗片和肌肉固定在一起，但是那會隨你的心一同跳動，如果它會跳的話。那更像是晃動，但接近跳動。」

「噢我他媽的－」伊格西開口。

「不，」哈利與梅林同時大喊。「你永遠不要在這裡面說出他的名，他可能會注意到我們！」哈利補上。

「上帝啊，」伊格西說完，然後朝他們甩了個中指。

電燈們閃了起來，整棟建築似乎都在搖晃。

「操的滾啦，快滾出我的地方喔謝謝你，不然這一次我不會輸的。在我的地盤上試試啊，你他嗎的混帳，看看結果會是怎樣！」哈利大喊，房子回歸往常。「他媽的別在我房子裡亂搞，」他咕噥。他看向帕西佛：「為什麼我們有約？我不久前才見過你。西裝。不，馬甲背心？」

「褲子，」伊格西提醒。

「對，對，」哈利看著他。「你剪頭髮了。你聞起來也很棒，他聞起來很棒對吧梅林？」

梅林聳聳肩，然後走過去往他身上嗅了嗅。「他聞起來像帕西佛。像深切的信念、堅定不搖的忠誠、強大的才智、三個深藏的祕密，以及......牛奶糖(butterscotch)。」梅林走回到哈利身旁。「你的人類外型聞起來像是酒精、色慾、膽怯、優雅，和佛手柑。」

「寶貝，我需要知道，」在整間店裡一陣厚重的沈默之後，伊格西說。

梅林走上前，鼻尖滑過伊格西的下顎。「希望。安靜的傷悲、柔軟的愉悅、決心。混屯般的善良。還有棉花糖。」

「那真是......有趣的把戲。我應該改天再來。」

「好哇，未來的心碎。我還會再幫那加進幾個免費的袖扣，」哈利說，舉起酒瓶喝了一口。「我很快會需要來吃點炸魚薯條。」

「我想要油膩膩的披薩。有間離我們家很近的。不～～～～，中國菜。我想要辣乾麵。」梅林咯咯笑著。「伊格西你願意做我的辣乾麵嗎？」

「我要去煮咖啡。」伊格西推著梅林讓他坐到椅子上。「我要你待在這，除非你需要尿尿還是嘔吐不然別動。保證？寶貝？」

「保證，」梅林看著他。「很可能要吐，這個人類軀殼有著非常敏感的咽反射。這是為什麼你不想要跟我上床嗎？因為我很可能無法深喉？」

「啥？」伊格西一臉茫然。「我想要跟你上床啊。」

「你想，好，等等，我想我可以讓我的老二工作。」

「三號試衣間！」哈利大喊。「那間是操的試衣間。」

「什麼時候是的？」

「從切斯特的朋友們總是用那間來強暴我開始，」哈利說。

「現在我不想做了，」梅林回答。

「對不起，庫什爾，我不是故意要滅你的火的，」哈利哭了起來。「你應該要做的！我很抱歉我毀了那個。」

「我很抱歉他抓住你然後傷害你，而我找不到你。我找了，我從未停止尋找，就算其他人說你只是去度假的時候。如果是的話你會跟我說再見的。」

「我當然會了，」哈利說。「你是一切。比老大還重要的，是你。至頭至尾。」

他們走向彼此抱在一塊哭了起來，弄掉的酒瓶看起來直接消失了。

帕西佛繞過他們走到伊格西身旁。「他們需要醒酒。」

「還用你說。」

「梅林的本名字庫什爾？有趣。」

「真的不是，」伊格西嘆氣。「操我的，我需要關店。他們整個一團亂。我想那或許是我的錯。」

「怎麼會？是你把酒瓶塞到他們嘴邊的嗎？」帕西佛看著他們。「他們是在唱......我甚至不認得那語言。」

「誰知道。」伊格西走去把前門鎖了起來，關掉幾盞燈。「上樓去你們兩個，」他說。「我要來把這裡收好。」

「你應該讓我離開，」帕西佛建議。「我會重新預約。」

「是嘛，不你要幫我把他們弄上樓到哈利的辦公室去。」伊格西走過去，開始推搡著他們：「走吧你們兩個，你們可以到樓上去再黏在一起哭啼啼。還有哈利，永遠不會再有人在三號試衣間做。那地方有毒。所以我們只會讓最混帳的混帳到那裡頭去。」

「我原本希望帕西佛有一天能在那裡頭操我，重新讓那裡變好。」

「嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻，變好，」梅林笑著。「你是好的。有史以來最好笑的笑話。」

「快走。帕西佛你走最後面，這樣的話如果有誰摔下去了才有人接著他們。」

「我不－」

「聽著老兄，我了解你跟哈利正處於一個詭異的關係，或許你喜歡又或許你不喜歡，但現在把那放到一邊，因為我們的惡魔需要我們，懂嗎？」伊格西的語氣嚴厲堅定，帕西佛點點頭。

他們終於把他們弄進了辦公室，當那兩隻爛醉惡魔倒進沙發裡時伊格西嘆了口氣。他們正在使用的語言太過古老，實在不應該還被記得。

「我不知道我在令他心碎，」帕西佛低聲說，看著哈利窩進梅林懷中，梅林的雙臂環抱住他。「我讓這一切慢慢來。他被傷得那麼深。我等著他朝我來。不管他需要多久我都會等。」

「老兄，他需要你，」伊格西走向一個櫃子拉出條毯子。他溫柔地將那蓋到他們身上。「你有落入愛河過嗎？」

「沒有，但我見過真愛，一份是所有一切的愛。那既美麗又嚇人。那麼地無限複雜又無限簡單。」

「這是我的理論，」伊格西說。「愛是該死的瑞士三角巧克力(toblerone bar)。形狀奇怪，無法與其他一切相容，就算它有個其他一切的零件。有山峰有溪谷，但相連一塊。可以崩斷牙齒，但如果你讓它待在那，不理它，它會融化滲入你的體內，然後你意識到你該死的有多快樂。那就是他讓我感覺到的。」

「我能看見讓我對哈利有那樣感覺的道路。」

「所以，他媽的約他出去來場約會，」伊格西說。

哈利抬起頭。「是的，拜託？」

帕西佛走了過去，伸手輕輕摸過哈利的頭髮。「等你清醒後，我會約你出門吃晚餐。」

「伊格西會一起去，當監護人。」

「我不介意。」

「好，我現在要睡著了，」哈利打呵欠，在梅林懷中蜷起身體直到變成一顆很快打呼起來的球。

梅林看向伊格西：「我們還沒開操，是因為你的黃片瀏覽紀錄裡你對爹地系有強烈偏好？我對那沒問題。」

「是嘛，很高興能當著客人的面知道這個呢，」伊格西搖搖頭。「寶貝，該是你也昏倒的時候了，好嗎？」

「好，只要告訴我在床上什麼時候是叫你爹地的正確時機，我會照做的。」梅林把頭躺回沙發上後也睡著了。

「我該笑你，還是給你的肩膀來下同情的拍拍？」帕西佛問。

「我......他剛用一個句子毀掉了我最巨大的黃片片單。他怎麼辦到的？我......他永遠不准再說爹地。」伊格西呆楞在那，心懷感激地收下帕西佛的拍肩。「好了這真是天殺該死的一天。你想要一些免費的衣服嗎？」

「我不能。」

「去他的哈利竟敢在工作時喝醉。讓我給你搞些襯衫或其他什麼的。」伊格西往樓下走去。「呃，等梅林清醒後我們需要來場這段關係的談話。會很精彩的。」

帕西佛走過去再一次順了順哈利的頭髮後跟著伊格西下樓。

「他要約我出去了。」

「我想我們要上床了。」

「加油吧我們。」

「加油吧我們。」

這一次他們真的睡著了。


End file.
